Somewhere In The Middle
by twilightloveexo
Summary: We were both stupid, in love, confused, and immature. We had loved each other for so long. We were in such denial. And now, we’re here, holding hands, staring at each others beautiful faces, hiding our secret from everybody else. SonnyxChad SONNYS POV.
1. I Must Be Dreaming

Disclaimer- I do not own this TV show.

SONNYS POV-

xoxoxo

So here I am, sitting at our "So Random" usual lunch table, staring at the most beautiful boy alive, right in front of me. Well, sitting at his usual "Mackenzie Falls" lunch table that is. Doesn't matter. It's still the same room as _Chad Dylan Cooper_. I sighed, breaking out of my loving trance to glance at my untouched latte cup sitting in front of me.

"Sonny, what was your idea for the new sketch again?" Nico leaned over to ask me.

I sighed again. "The princess is saved at midnight by her prince charming…" I trailed off, staring at Chad Dylan Cooper again.

"Got anything else? That's so girly…" Nico commented, not even noticing where my eyes were looking. But Tawni didn't miss it.

"Sonny, what are you waiting for? Just go and ask "Dyl" out," she said, bending her fingers when she said my nickname of him. My eyes widened at that.

"How do you know I call him that?" I whispered.

"Um, it's called a 'diary'. You left yours on your dresser in our dressing room."

I sat frozen. Chad didn't know that I called him that, I only wrote his name like that.

"You w-want me to ask him out? But we're on different shows…"

"Sonny, you have filled at least half of your diary about him."

I blushed. I made a mental note to hide my diary the next time I went back to our dressing room.

"Woah, is somebody crushing on the star of "Mackenzie Falls"?" Grady asked.

"N-no it's just t-that I…"

"You _what_?" Nico asked.

"Guys, can we please get back to our sketch?" Zora asked.

"Right, sorry," Grady said turning away from me.

I threw Zora a thankful look, and she smiled back in response.

I was in a daze when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Chad standing behind me.

"Um, hey, uh, Chad, what do you want?" I asked, self-conscious of the fact that we were just talking about him.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" he asked.

Oh My Gosh. Chad Dylan Cooper wants to talk. To me. Alone. I nearly gasped as I stood up and turned around and glared at Tawni, her expression smug.

Chad led me outside the cafeteria and back to the set of "Mackenzie Falls", where it was deserted because everyone was back at the other end of the lot eating their lunch. We walked inside and Chad closed the door behind the two of us. We were officially alone.

"Chad, what are we doin-"

He cut me off. "Sonny Munroe, I need to ask you something. Something that has been keeping me awake for hours at night. And I don't think I can handle it anymore… I think I love you…"

I nearly fell to the floor when he said.

"Oh someone pinch me. This can't be happening." I said breathing heavily.

"Sonny, what are you talking about?" he questioned me.

"Well, I'm obviously dreaming, so I'll tell you everything there is to say. I love you too, Chad. A lot. Actually, like crazy. Just ask Tawni. But I never had the guts to say so because I know we're both on different TV shows and our cast mates would 'approve' of us and-"

"Shh, Sonny, you're not dreaming. I actually mean it. The only reason I argued with you so much is because I was in denial. And I'm so sorry."

"Really? Because, I was thinking the same thing about me with you…"

"But I have one favor to ask you," Chad spoke.

"There's the Chad I know…" I almost laughed. This whole situation seemed out of place. But I didn't care. I was with the boy I was head-over-heels for, and I would milk every second with him as much as possible.

"Can we at least _try_ to keep this a secret form both of our shows? It might not last long but-"

"Anything for you, Chad." I replied before he was finished.

He smiled. And I nearly lost my breathe at the sight of it.

xoxoxo

_Thanks for reading my first Sonny With a Chance FanFic =] It really means a lot to me, and I would appreciate it if you reviewed my story, too. Let me know if you liked it! _


	2. Acting Experiences

xoxoxo

"Okay, so what do we do _now_?" I asked, wishing I didn't have to care. I hated the fact that we had to hide our relationship from our cast mates. I couldn't even imagine what would happen if they ever found out. I winced at the thought. It was like Chad could read my mind when he spoke.

"You know, they will eventually find out. I mean, hopefully not for a while. But still. We can't hide it forever…"

"Oh, Chad. I've loved you for so long it hurts. This is so stupid." I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"We walk back to the cafeteria, and act like we've been arguing. That's all I've got," he offered.

"What's our excuse for you wanting to talk to me alone?" I wondered.

"Hmm. We'll figure that out when it comes up."

I sighed. This was not going to be easy.

xoxoxo

We left the set of "Mackenzie Falls" holding hands, taking our time walking back to the cafeteria, where our cast mates were probably waiting and ready to explode with a thousand questions.

"I guess this means we can't really be together during the day then, right?" I asked. I wanted to cry at the thought. We were both stupid, in love, confused, and immature. We had loved each other for so long. We argued with one another because that's all we could do. We were in such denial. And now, we're _here_, holding hands, staring at each others beautiful faces, hiding our secret from everybody else.

Chad's face lit up when I spoke this.

"I think I've got an idea. I have no idea how it will unfold, but it's worth a try. I hope…" he said, his face turning from excitement to unsure.

"Dyl" opened the door for me. I giggled quietly when I thought of my cute nickname for him, wondering if I should start calling him that our just keep it to myself. I walked in, and turned around and smiled at him. We entered the main room where our casts' were waiting.

"Okay, act like we've been arguing. Time for our acting skills to come out… well, at least _my_ real acting experiences," he said, and I think it was just to get me angry. And it worked.

"Chad, I swear, you are so annoying!" I screamed and stomped into the cafeteria. I made my way to my usual lunch table, not looking back at Chad. I heard him sigh and walk over to his usual table as well. Tawni eyed me suspiciously. I tried to ignore her, and stared at my still untouched latte cup, not having moved an inch from where I left it.

"What did he want from you?" Tawni asked, still looking at me strangely.

"Ask the freak yourself," I screeched, turning around and sticking my tongue out him. It was just an excuse so I could look at him. Then I smiled real quick and then remembered we were still 'enemies'. I wiped the smile off before I turned back around to face my cast mates.

"Whats wrong with Sonny?" I heard Portlyn ask Chad. I tried to hide my smile, but I can't pull anything over Tawni. She got up herself and walked over to the "Mackenzie Falls" table and went right up to Chad.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Make. Sonny. All. Smiley?" she questioned, pronouncing each word carefully.

"Oh, um, our producer wanted to talk to her."

"About _what_, idiot?" Tawni pressed.

Chad sighed. "He, uh, wanted to offer her a permanent part on "Mackenzie Falls", because, apparently, ever since she has joined your show, your ratings have been higher than ours."

His cast gasped simultaneously at this new fact. Chad knew it was made up; the ratings, the offer, everything.

"Your… producer. Offered Sonny. A part on your show?!" Tawni screamed.

"Y-yeah, but she wouldn't accept it, so he offered a small part, not permanent… I guess she loves you guys more then she loves us. Shocking, right?"

"Haven't we already been through this, Chad Dylan Cooper?" Tawni asked.

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Sonny is right, you _are_ a freak!" she screamed and stomped back to our table.

"Guy's we have to go. I can't stand being in the same room as him anymore," I screeched, pointing to Chad. It hurt to say it, but I knew that he knew I was just acting. We all picked up our belongings and left the room without another sound, and made our way back to our prop room on the set.

"Sonny, what is going on?" Nico asked as Grady shut the door to the prop room.

"You want to know the truth?" I screamed, still acting upset at this whole, stupid situation. They nodded in response.

"I had no idea where Chad was taking me when we left the cafeteria. I tried to come back, but he steered me into his producers office, and before I knew it, I was _forced_ to agreeing to a part on "Mackenzie Falls"!" I said. I wanted to laugh at the _forced_ part, because none of this even happened. But boy, do I wish it had. Being on "Mackenzie Falls" with Chad would be a dream come true.

Tawni broke my daydream. "You can't be on their show. You're on "So Random", the best show on television… because it stars me, duh!"

"Shut up, Tawni," Grady said.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't want to be on their show, okay?" I practically screamed in Tawni's face.

"Oh, Sonny. This coming from the girl who filled half of her diary with sayings such as "I totally bumped into Dyl today just so we could argue." And "His hair is so perfect" and "Dyl-""

"I think we get it, Tawni," I said through clenched teeth.

She shrugged. "Just trying to help!" she said happily.

There was a knock on our door. We all stopped arguing and stared at it. I went over to answer it, because nobody else did. I twisted to gold knob to see Chad standing there, smiling right back at me.

xoxoxo

_I'm not really sure what direction this story is going, and I'm not so sure if I really like what I wrote so far. But if you guy's like it, I'll continue. =]_


End file.
